bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Zurg
Evil Emperor Zurg is the main antagonist of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. His main goal is to destroy Star Command and the Galactic Alliance and to conquer the galaxy, although Buzz Lightyear has continuously thwarted his plans. Zurg appears in a total of twenty-nine episodes (not counting those where he is mentioned) and is voiced by Wayne Knight. Physical Appearance He is seen wearing purple, may have purple skin, red eyes, grim neon-greenish/yellow teeth, and is constantly seen in every episode he is in wearing the same battle armor. He comes with a wide array of weaponry, his signature weapon being the Zurgatronic Ion Cannon, although he has been seen wielding other types, as well. He has a dual-toned voice at times, and barely whispers; he is a rather loud fellow. History Just like Commander Nebula, it is not known how Zurg became an Evil Emperor. All that is said is that he owns a vastly powerful, sinister empire that constantly threatens the sanctity of the galaxy and the Galactic Alliance. It is also not shown of the planets he possesses, but it is alluded to that he owns several for resources and needs; see the episode " Shiv Katall" for the mining planet. In one episode, "Stranger Invasion", he told Buzz Lightyear that he was his father; however, this was a clever ploy to get the Space Ranger offguard, which led to Zurg taking the upper-hand and quickly denying the claim as a "Made You Look" scheme. In any case, it is not speculated that this Zurg is Buzz Lightyear's father during the series. Personality It doesn't take a genius to find out that the Evil Emperor Zurg isn't your everyday, run-of-the-mill villain. Despite being the most evil, nefarious villain of the galaxy for years on end and a constant thorn in the side of good, Zurg also displays a more laid-back side; he is comical at times during the show. He is quick to make remarks, do flamboyant gestures, and all around quirksome mannerisms. He comes up with less-than villain material for evil schemes, and he has been known to insult other villain stereotypes. His main downfall whenever fighting against Buzz Lightyear, his nemesis, is that he is fond of gloating just when he is about to win. Because of this, Zurg has never won out of the 3,247 times he's tried. He doesn't like to be touched, mentioning something about "cooties" in the episodes "The Torque Armada" and "The Main Event". It isn't quite known what the Evil Emperor Zurg is, but he is seen holding a cup of water, trying to eat popcorn, and also shown coming back from recently using the restroom. He does have feet, once stating that he owns a pair of rocket boots to which he "got on sale". In several episodes, Zurg is capable of firing lasers from his eyes. This is not known to be a specie trait or an artificial enhancement; this is left to the imagination of the viewer, like most things. He also has gauntlets that can transform into weapons as seen in "Holiday Time" and "The Main Event". Abilities Whatever timeline he has, it's probably filled with purple and evil; in that order. Quotes *"That's just jim-crackin'-dandy!" *"Hold your fire. Don't damage the HYPER DEATH RAY!" Trivia *While it may not be obvious, Zurg is afraid of the dark. *When enslaving the people of Roswell, Zurg states that he is an "Equal Opportunity enslaver". Appearances *The Adventure Begins *The Torque Armada *Gravitina (mentioned only) *XL (voice cameo) *NOS-4-A2 *The Planet Destroyer *The Main Event *Panic on Bathyos *Shiv Katall *Stress Test *A Zoo Out There *Super Nova *Downloaded *The Crawling Flesh *The Lightyear Factor *Clone Rangers *Devolutionaries *The Shape Stealer *Star Crossed *Stranger Invasion *Revenge of the Monsters *The Starthought *Millennial Bugs *First Missions *Large Target (mentioned only) *War and Peace and War *Lost in Time *Rookie of the Year *Star Smasher *Return to Karn *Holiday Time *Ancient Evil References Under construction. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Unknown Species